Kiss Me
by oblivious-massacre
Summary: Chad decides to kiss every girl in class during the last week of school. How will he get Sonny to kiss him? Rated T for kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this was just something that randomly went through my head today….**

I didn't think I would ever see this day coming. So Random! and Mackenzie Falls were going to have to take a class together for the rest of the year. Mr. Condor was requiring us to take a College level class for the rest of the year. The only problem was that the professor only taught one class a day over a video call and we had to take the class together.

We took it every morning at about 8:30. I usually got up there an hour earlier with other people because my mom has to work and she drops me off when she goes to work. I sometimes go to my dressing room and sleep, and then sometimes I go to the classroom and hang out with people for a little while or catch up on homework.

This particular morning happened to be the first morning in the last week of our classes. After that, we quit school and work and go on vacation for a little while. Tawni and I had been in the classroom just watching everyone else do stupid things and sometimes give our opinion on things. We still had thirty minutes before class started, and we were getting bored.

"Well, I'm going to do something this week that will make everyone remember me, as if they won't already." Chad said, coming into the room. I was surprised that he was coming in with Nico, Grady, and Zora.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Make out with your reflection, Chip?" Nico asked. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh, hey Sonny, didn't see you there. You know what, just because you laughed, you get to go last." Chad said to me.

"What are you talking about, Cooper?"

"Oh, you'll see. Just wait." he said and walked to the middle of the room. "Everyone, I have something to say. I am going to give each and every girl in this room a kiss."

I heard people voicing their opinions about it. Some were good and some were bad. Some had a little excitement to them; like Chad was going to fall in love if he kissed them. Whatever. That was my opinion. He wasn't going to kiss me, and that was that.

"Why do you want a kiss from every girl, Chad?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, do you need to turn back into a Prince?" I asked.

"Hello? Look at me. Do you think I need to turn into a Prince?" he replied.

"You're right. You should start kissing right away!" I joked.

He turned away from me and walked over to some girls. I noticed that the kissing he was doing wasn't the small little peck on the lips kissing. It was full on, tongue in mouth, hot and heavy kissing. What did he think he was doing? He was crazy. Back at school there were some guys who were really hot and they knew they were hot, but they still didn't do things like this.

Later on that day, at lunch, I learned that Chad had kissed most of the girls in our class. Only Tawni and I were left. Zora was too young for the college class, but she stayed anyways just to learn some things. What was sad was that she got the class better than I did, but she couldn't get credit for the class. What a smarty-pants.

The week went on the same as always. There were no more kisses, and I thought that Chad was over himself until Thursday. I was coming back to my dressing room just after lunch, and I walked in on Tawni and Chad lip-locked.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"I was just getting my kiss from Tawni. You're next. See you tomorrow, Munroe." Chad said, and walked out of the door.

"Tawni?" I shrieked.

"Don't yell at me! It was all him. He came in here, and when I turned around to ask him to leave he planted one on me. Good thing I've kissed him before. I can't fall for him now." she said.

"Tawni, you can't fall for someone just by kissing them." I informed her.

"Say whatever you think, Sonny, but the truth is that you are just telling that to yourself so that you can believe that when Chad kisses you, you will be able to resist him and go on with your normal life." Tawni explained.

"Whoa. That was weird coming out of your mouth." I said.

"Hey, was that supposed to be an insult?" she asked.

"My point exactly." I walked out of the door.

The next morning, things weren't the same. Every single girl in the class, except Tawni and I, was staring at Chad. He was enjoying the attention, and five minutes before class he acknowledged my presence. I was hoping he wouldn't, but he walked over to me and looked into my eyes.

"Are you ready, Sonny?" he asked.

"Chad, you are not going to kiss me. Just go back over there and kiss one of the girls who is desperately falling for your act. I'm immune." I said.

"Are you, Sonny? Are you really?" he asked, and cupped the side of my face with his hand. Some of my bands went into his hands. I grabbed his hand and was going to pull it off my face when I accidentally looked into his eyes. I instantly got lost. I don't know if it was just me being lost in his eyes, but it certainly looked like he was lost in mine, too.

Suddenly, the TV in the front of the class turned itself on, and I heard the click of the video camera coming on. Chad took his hand away from my face and said, "After class." I knew that I would have to get out of there as soon as I could after class. There was no way that I could let him touch me again, or risk getting caught in his eyes again.

The entire class I was thinking about how to get out of there. Maybe I could say that I needed to go to the bathroom a few minutes before class was over. Yeah, I could do that. But wait, he would just tell me to wait until class was over to go. What if I told him that I had to throw up? Well, he would probably ask me how I could still talk to him without gush coming out of my mouth.

I was still contemplating when the teacher signed off. I didn't even noticed he did it. I didn't notice everyone getting up until Chad walked over to me and said, "Still thinking about my eyes?"

"I don't think so." I said. Thinking quick on my feet, I added, "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get to the front where my mom will be meeting me to give me my lunch."

"Okay, then, Munroe. But I'll meet you in your dressing room afterwards."

I winced, but he couldn't see me. I walked out of the room and went straight to my dressing room. I skipped lunch and went to Marshall's office. I was going to talk to him about when we were starting work again.

"Hey, Marshall." I said, walking into his office.

"Oh, hey, Sonny." Chad said.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for Marshall to get back with my yogurt. So, while we're here, how about that kiss?" he asked.

"Chad, I don't think-"

"Shush." He walked over to me and put a ringlet of hair behind my ear. He gently brushed his fingers up and down my cheek. It was wonderful feeling. I was so certain he was going to kiss me this time. He closed his eyes, and started to lean in. Was this really what I wanted? I was just about to lean in when Marshall walked in. We moved apart just in time.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" Marshall asked.

"I was going to ask you when we start the next season of the show." I replied.

"Oh, in a couple of months. You get the Summer off, and then a little bit of the Fall, but you come back in October. Now, you need to get to the set." he said.

"What? Why?" I asked. Normally, we didn't rehearse until 2, and it was only 12:30.

"Because Mr. Condor wants us to rehearse a lot today because it is the season finale. Go ahead and make your way over there and I will be there in a minute." he told me.

I did as he said, and left. Unfortunately, Chad followed me.

"Listen, Sonny. Just let me kiss you one time. I really wanted to do this and I won't be satisfied until I kiss you." he told me.

"Oh, so you do want to kiss me?" I asked.

"No. I just want to get my goal of kissing every girl here done." he explained.

"And that is why you will never kiss me, Chad. You won't ever get to kiss these lips until you want to kiss them for them. Not because of something stupid like the fact that you want to kiss every girl here before you leave. Now, I have to get to rehearsal."

He took my hand and guided me to the wall. This was going to be a quick kiss, I could tell. One, he was mad now, and two, I told him that he couldn't kiss me so now he had to kiss me. He was a second from kissing me when Mr. Condor came down the hallway. We were good enough to pull away before he looked up from his cell phone.

I quickly walked to the set. I left Chad behind me and Mr. Condor walking toward him. I didn't tell anyone about what happened. I certainly didn't tell them that I liked it when Chad Dylan Cooper got a little rough with me and pinned me to the wall, wanting to kiss me.

We rehearsed for what seemed like forever and then did the show. Everyone was saying their goodbyes when I walked away. I wanted to leave before Chad could find me and he thought that I would never leave without saying goodbye to everyone. Well, what he didn't know was that I was fine with saying goodbye through text, and talking to everyone via cell for the rest of the Summer.

I got my stuff from the dressing room and made my way out into the hallway when a bunch of people came from the set. It reminded me of when I was in high school. I was in front of everyone. I heard someone yell my name. "Sonny!"

I kept ignoring them, thinking it was Chad. A few more people joined in.

"Sonny!"

I still ignored them. There was no way I was going to let Chad ruin my last day with my friends by kissing me. He was a jerk.

"Sonny!"

Almost everyone was chanting now. Finally, I turned around and yelled, "What!"

Chad was directly behind me. He was so close that I had to stifle a shriek. I did jump, though, and Chad grabbed my arm. I pulled my arm away and sighed.

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Kiss me." he said. There is was, plain and simple. He probably thought that I was going to pull away. Probably thought that I was going to say no and try to run away again. What he didn't know was that I'd told myself that if he tried this again, I wouldn't say no. That I did, indeed, like him too much, and like that he was trying so hard to kiss me.

I slowly let my arms reach up and wrap around his neck. "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly let myself get on my tiptoes. I was suddenly very nervous. I hadn't meant to let him get to me, but it had happened. I closed my eyes. Here it came, the kiss.

I stopped. I felt him tense. I started to laugh and let go of him.

"Wh-what?" Chad asked.

"You seriously thought I was just going to give in and kiss you?" I asked.

Everyone in the crowd yelled. They really did want us to kiss. I wish these people would just leave me alone. I started walking out of the door and into the parking lot. I hadn't made it far when Chad grabbed my hand and made me stop.

"Yes, Sonny, I did." he replied.

This took me off guard. He looked so sincere. Oh, man, did I want to kiss him. I soooo wanted to kiss him. Unfortunately, I couldn't take anymore time leaving. I had a party waiting for me at home, and I told him this.

"Then let me come with you." He, again, took me off guard.

I tried to think of excuses why he couldn't come, but none were coming to me. "Okay, but only for a little while." I wasn't happy about this, but I didn't see how I could get out of it. Chad got in the passenger's side of my car while I got in the driver's side. As soon as I turned on the engine, "Lovebug" by the Jonas Brothers came on.

Chad smiled at me, but didn't say a word. The boy could be smart at times.

"Why does this kissing thing even mean that much to you, anyways?" I asked. I was tired of not knowing exactly why he wanted to kiss me.

He just laughed. We rode in silence while Chad played with some of the stuff in my car. I had a Chihuahua dashboard bobble-head. He loved it. There was a button that made it say, "Te quiero Taco Bell." I didn't think I'd ever wanted to kill my poor puppy, but at that moment, I did.

"So…Jonas Brothers, huh?" he asked.

"Yes. I like the Jonas Brothers. There will probably even be some Jonas Brothers playing at the party." I told him.

"You got the Jonas Brothers to play at your party?" he asked.

"No. I meant that my mom will probably be playing some of their CD's. So, if you don't like them, you're in for torture. I love their music."

"I'm good. How big is this party?" he asked.

"Not very big. It's just my family and some of my friends from Wisconsin. I leave Monday to go back home." I said.

"For good?" Chad looked like he was about to pass out. His face went pale and I think his voice went three octaves higher.

I laughed. "No, just for a couple of weeks. I'll be back at So Random! when the next season starts."

"Oh." His color came back. "Okay. So, what do you do in Wisconsin?"

"Lot's of things. Go to the movies with friends, listen to music, sometimes we go to the mall, all sorts of things." I replied.

"Oh. I thought you did stuff like…I don't know, milking goats for fun." I started laughing. "What?" he asked.

"Cows. In Wisconsin, we're known for milking cows, not goats."

He turned red. I didn't think I'd ever seen him like that.

"Well, here we are." I said, pulling into the parking lot of my apartment complex.

"Nice. Where's the party?" he asked.

"In the back, by the pool. Come on." We got out and went around. Everyone screamed when I showed up. What was worse was that every one of my friends from Wisconsin screamed when they saw Chad.

"Hey, Sonny!" Lucy screamed and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Lucy. I missed you so much!" I told her.

"Come on, let's go talk." she said, and pulled me to a table. I knew Chad didn't want to be left with a lot of people he didn't know, but when I looked back he was talking to Meagan and signing autographs.

"Somebody to Love," by Justin Bieber was on. All my friends were dancing while Lucy and I talked. We caught up on what was going on in our lives. She changed the subject.

"So…why did you bring Chad here? I thought you didn't like him." she said.

"I don't. It's a long story. He's got this thing going where he kisses every girl before we leave for vacation and he needs to kiss me. I won't let him, but he's convinced himself that he can get me to kiss him." I told her.

"Oh. Why don't you just kiss him and get it over with? I mean, it's not like he isn't cute. And, yeah, he's a jerk, but you won't have to deal with him anymore after the kiss." she replied.

"Ha! That's what you think. I know Chad, though, and he will not give up after that. There's a reason why he wants me to kiss him. He has some sort of camera hidden or something and he's going to put it on the internet." I told her.

She just shrugged. She smiled at the pool. "Do you want to go swimming?" I nodded and we went up to my apartment to change. We were the first two to go swimming and everyone wanted to go once they saw us. I didn't get in the pool right away, but Lucy did. I had a slip on over my bikini and I decided to do a little dancing before swimming.

I was dancing with a bunch of my friends when I saw Chad dancing with Meagan. What was up with that? He came here to be with me, right? Oh, well, he can dance with her. It's probably nothing. So, I kept dancing with my girls and then went to grab a piece of cake.

Lucy got out of the pool and came over to me. "I would wait just a little longer to get in the pool. It's actually really cold."

I laughed and thanked her. My mom came over to us and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom." I said. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes. What about you? I saw that you brought Chad." she replied.

"Yeah, well, he wanted to go. I don't really see a big problem with it."

She shrugged her shoulders and walked off. She went back with the rest of the parents to talk. Lucy was hitting a beach ball like a volleyball. "Eye to Eye," by Tevin Campbell came on. It was one of my favorite songs.

I started dancing again. Lucy joined in with me and we were having blast. We faked dancing like a couple and did the wave. Chad came over while we were dancing and grabbed mine and Lucy's hands. He twirled us both and we all laughed. We did ridiculous disco moves and moves from the 20's. There were a lot of people joining in now.

"_Seeing it eye to eye!" _I sung. Soon, Chad and Lucy joined in the singing.

When the song was over we laughed while everyone clapped. I decided to get into the pool. When I did, a lot of my friends joined. We were all splashing around and hitting the beach ball when I saw Chad and Meagan. Meagan was in the pool and he was on the outside of it, talking.

I got closer without being suspicious to listen in to what was going on.

"So, why don't you get into the pool? It's fun…" Meagan said.

"I didn't bring anything to do swimming in." he replied.

"Well, then…" She pulled him into the pool.

I expected Chad to come up screaming and yelling. I expected him to tell her that she was crazy and to cry over his ruined clothes. What I didn't expect was Chad coming up and laughing. What I didn't expect even more was when she pulled him in for a kiss, he didn't refuse.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Lucy whispered, with a fake smile on her face. She was trying to see what had bummed my mood. My stare was directed right at Chad and Meagan. She followed it, and figured it out. "Shake it off before someone realizes. We'll deal with it in a minute, 'kay?"

She was right. I plugged my nose and went under the water. It was a little too cold for swimming, but it was perfect for someone who felt like they were about to cry. Chad wanted to kiss me this entire time, and I'd seen him kiss all these other girls, so why was it when I saw him kiss Meagan I was mad?

I came up out of the water with a smile on my face. My mom called us all out of the water. I was glad she did because I needed something to distract me.

"Okay, so we got a karaoke machine and we're going to use it. How about we get Sonny, the one this party is for, to sing? We'll draw for the next person." She put her hand into a hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "Chad."

Oh no.

I didn't know what I was going to do. Hopefully it wasn't a love song. Dang it, I just Jinxed myself.

_Chad- "Let me be your wings._

_Let me be your only love._

_Let me take you far beyond the stars._

_Let me be your wings._

_Let me lift you high above._

_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours._

_Anything that you desire,_

_Anything at all._

_Everyday I'll take you higher,_

_And I'll never let you fall._

_Let me be your wings._

_Leave behind the world you know,_

_For another world of wondrous things._

_We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings._

_Fly with me, and I will be your wings._

_Anything that you desire,_

_Anything at all."_

_Me- "Anything at all."_

_Chad- "Everyday I'll take you higher,_

_And I'll never let you fall."_

_Me- "You will be my wings."_

_Chad- "Let me be your wings."_

_Me- "You will be my only love._

_Chad- "Get ready for another world of wondrous things."_

_Me- "Wondrous things are sure to happen."_

_Both- "We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings."_

_Chad- "Heaven isn't too far."_

_Me- "Heaven is where you are."_

_Both- "Stay with me and,"_

_(At same time) Chad- "Let me be your wings." Me- "You will be my wings."_

At some point, I had gotten caught up in the music and we had danced. The crowd was eating it up. I remembered that Chad had kissed Meagan earlier and I cleared my throat.

"Well, that's not fair. Sonny barely got to sing!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy, it's not that big of a deal." I replied.

"Okay, okay." my mom said. "Sonny here's your song."

"_Before I fall too fast,_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last._

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye._

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow._

_Let the future pass, and don't let go._

_But tonight I could fall too soon_

_Into this beautiful moonlight._

_But you're so hypnotizing,_

_You've got me laughing while I sing._

_You've got me smiling in my sleep._

_And I can see this unraveling,_

_Your love is where I'm falling,_

_But please don't catch me._

_See this heart won't settle down._

_Like a child running, scared from a clown._

_I'm terrified of what you do._

_My stomach screams just when I look at you._

_Run far away so I can breathe._

_Even though you're far from suffocating me._

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_Cause every hello ends with a goodbye._

_But you're so hypnotizing._

_You've got me laughing while I sing,_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep._

_And I can see this unraveling,_

_Your love is where I'm falling,_

_But please don't catch me._

_So now you see why I am scared._

_I can't open up my heart without a care._

_But here I go, it's what I feel,_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real._

_But you're so hypnotizing._

_You've got me laughing while I sing,_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep._

_And I can feel this unraveling,_

_You're love is where I'm falling,_

_So please don't catch me._

_If this is love please don't break me._

_I'm giving up, so just catch me."_

I got an applause, and a loving smile from a certain Jerkthrob. Maybe he would get that kiss…


End file.
